transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Combiners
Overview Combiner (or gestalt) technology enables specialized teams of 2-6 Transformers to combine into one massive super-warrior. A single combiner is an almost invincible weapon, and they are justly feared. Fortunately, it is extraordinarily difficult and costly to create a combiner team, as not only the physical frames but also the personas of the team members must mesh into a coherent whole. The technology itself was created by the Constructicons and stolen by Autobot spies. Most combiner teams merge their minds in some form when combined. However, some teams shut off extraneous personality components, and some teams have an overriding personality that belongs to the combined form alone. While team members may share memories or thoughts while combined, they do not necessarily share everything. While not combined, some combiner team members may have the ability to pick up on their team member emotions to a limited extent. This only allows the transmission of vague feelings, not tactically useful information. Please OOCly ask team members how they feel about this aspect and respect their wishes regarding it. Code Because it is difficult to get 5-6 people all on at one time, we do not require code-wise that all team members be online for the combiner to form. The minimum requirement is that three team members must be present in order to combine. The only exception to this are two-character combiners like Slamdance and Dreadwing; both team members must be present to combine. When the team members combine into a combiner, they are all transported into an object which they can control. This object behaves just like a normal player and can attack and be attacked normally. Merging With the exception of Slamdance and Dreadwing as previously noted, at least three team members must be IC, connected, and in the same room for the combiner to merge. If any team members who are IC and connected are NOT in the same room, the combiner will not merge. Finally, combiners will not merge if the combiner's current endurance would be less than 25% of its maximum endurance. Members who are IC, online, conscious, and in the immediate room will be transported into the combiner. Members who are IC, conscious, and offline will also be transported into the combiner. Members who are OOC, whether connected or not, will NOT be transported, but their IC location will be reset to the combiner, so if they go IC they will be inside the combiner. Gestalt max endurance for teams with 5+ members is the sum of all members' endurance, not including the member with the least to contribute. Current endurance (ie, damage) is a straight average percentage of all team members' damage. Merging takes a turn to perform. Demerging If a member leaves the combiner object, the combiner will immediately fall apart. Any member may leave at any time. Gestalts will also automatically break apart if they either take a single blow of 100+ points damage or if they are reduced to less than 50% of their endurance. Although a Gestalt needs three (two for Slamdance and Dreadwing) members to merge, it only needs one online to remain so. Don't abuse this. :-) When the combiner demerges, members who are IC will be dropped in the room where the combiner separates. Members who are OOC will have their IC location set to that room. Any damage that has been taken by the combiner will be equally divided among all played team members, whether IC, OOC, connected, or offline. NOTE: Please be aware, if you are a combiner team member, that you may find your IC location and/or your endurance level changing without being connected. It's a good idea to check your endurance every time you connect to make sure you're not ICly damaged. Combiner Origins Some of TF2K5's combiner teams have prior history with other characters and combiners. Omega Supreme and the Constructicons 9 million years ago, the six engineers served at the caretakers for Crystal City, one of the few remaining neutral city-states at the time. Aided by Omega Supreme, they managed to keep the war at bay, until Megatron approached the engineers in private and offered an invitation to join the Decepticons, appealing to their individual natures. Left conflicted, the caretakers began to work on technology that would protect them against Omega Supreme, if they did happen to accept Megatron's offer. They invented the combiner technology, and became the Constructicons. But the process of joining their minds left them even more confused and addled, and they feared that Megatron would end up taking their city no matter what they did. In their mental tumult, they reasoned that they should be the ones to "take" Crystal City, as it was *theirs*, and ended up tricking Omega Supreme to keep him out of the way as they destroyed it. Omega Supreme and the Constructicons fought (in the form of Devastator), but Devastator could not hold up against the rage and hurt of the robot guardian, and the Constructicons fled. With nowhere else to go, they joined the Decepticons. Protectobots and Combaticons The Combaticons were a mercenary team utilized by the Decepticons. They ended up attacking Agorahex, where the then-Protectobots were overseeing construction. They, along with Agorahex defense, tried to defend the city but were overpowered. Blades, a new recruit to the Combaticons, turned on Onslaught and saved Hot Spot's life. Autobot forces arrived to drive the Combaticons out, and the Protectobots joined up with the Autobots. Later, a Decepticon lieutenant ordered the Combaticons to assassinate Megatron. They agreed, but it ended up being a test of their loyalty, and Megatron had their laser cores extracted and placed in imperial prison. Eventually Starscream stole the laser cores to put into combining robots he'd built. Protectobots learned of this and asked to be transferred to Earth as well as given the ability to merge. While they didn't initially recognize one another as their bodies had changed, they eventually caught on. Technobots and Terrorcons Shortly after Megatron's rise to power among the Decepticons, a Quintesson named Vaevectus came to Cybertron, looking for an ancient ship that was designed to destroy planets from within. The ship was guarded with a field that caused Transformers around it to act more primitive. Vaevectus tricked the pacifist Autobot scientist Wire and his followers into going underground Cybertron with him to escape the war. Thinking they were building a city, they were actually digging up the ancient ship. The Decepticons thought that the Autobots were after a new power source and sent a team after it. The Decepticon team came closer to the regression device and became more primitive than the Autobots. Eventually, both sides went to war, and many were lost in the fighting. The regression device was also destroyed accidentally. The Decepticons degraded into a savage tribal system. Wire, the scientist, attempted to salvage the Autobots and created the combiner team the Technobots and their combined form, Computron. Vaevectus, worried that his operation to salvage the ancient ship would be disrupted, created the Terrorcons and Abominus from the Decepticons. The conflict intensified. Hun-Grrr killed Wire. Vaevectus presumably escaped but did not obtain his planet-killer ship. The Technobots and Terrorcons returned to the surface and have hated each other ever since. Notes * ICly, combiners cannot merge without all team members being present. * Limbs are not interchangeable. * Major damage/shock will cause a combiner to break apart.